Mommy!
by X0xGabpayx0X
Summary: Sharpay and Gabriella used to date but then tragedy pulled them apart...will they get back together after meeting again a couple years later? Gabpay GabriellaXSharpay Long OneShot
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a very random idea i had and just had to write it! please tell me what you think!

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGSGS

Gabriella's POV

I woke up to the sound of a little girl screaming and jumping on top of me. "Mommy! Mommy!" she yelled over and over again. With out warning I grabbed her and laid on her on the bed tickling her as she started laughing extremely loud. "Stop it mommy!" she yelled through laughter. I just smiled and kept going.

After a minute I hear the front door open and shut. "Anyone home? Gabriella?" I hear a male voice say.

I sit up pulling the little girl into my lap. "In here!" I yell. A few minutes later a tall dark haired man walks into my room smiling and holding coffee. "Morning Troy." I say cheerfully.

He smiles and walks over to the bed handing me a cup of coffee. "Morning. Brought you coffee." He says as I gratefully take it.

"Thank you." I reply taking a sip almost spilling it as the little girl jumps out of my lap and starts jumping on the bed.

"What about me? What did you bring me?!" she asks still jumping up and down. He smiles and puts his hand on his chin in thought.

"I must have forgotten." He says as she plops down on the bed frowning. He then smiles and pulls out a bag of donuts and chocolate milk from behind his back. she smiles and jumps off the bed grabbing the food heading towards the door.

"Michelle tell him thank you." I say as she turns around and runs up to him hugging him.

"Thank you!" she shouts smiling.

"Your welcome." He says returning the hug. I smile watching her run out of the room. "She looks more and more like her everyday." He says sitting by me. I turn to him and see him smiling at me. I just return the smile and nod.

"I have a surprise for you guys today." He says happily.

"What is it?" I ask excitedly.

"it's a Surprise. Just get ready and I'll take care of her." He says getting off the bed walking towards the door.

"How do I know what to wear?" I ask hoping he will tell me where we are going.

"Nothing fancy, but you may want to look a little decent." He says with a mischievous grin. I just look at him confused as he walks out the door. I get up and stretch a little then turn to a picture on my nightstand of me and _her. _I smile sadly and kiss the photo then walk into the bathroom.

Sharpay's POV

I woke up to someone yelling at me. "Sharpay! Sharpay!" They yelled at me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Mark, my manager standing over me.

I groan and turn over. "Go away Mark." I say closing my eyes once again only to have him flip me over.

"Sharpay Michelle Evans Get up right now! You have a concert this afternoon at the park!" he yells shaking me.

"Don't remind me." I say putting a pillow over my head. He then sits down beside me.

"You should be happy, your going back to your home town and performing for them." He says his tone a little softer.

"I don't want to." I say quietly. It's not that I don't love my fans and my home town I am just scared that _she_ will be there.

"Don't let her bother you." He says almost reading my thoughts. I turn and look at him with tears about to spill out of my eyes.

"How can I not?" I say sadly. He pulls me up and looks me right in the eyes.

"You have an amazing life Sharpay! You extremely successful and living your dream." He says trying to encourage me. "I know you miss her, but you can't let her bring you down like this." He says as I just sigh and nod. "Okay now come on! Get dressed!"

I groan as he pulls me up to my feet. He then walks out telling me to shower and get ready. I look over at my nightstand and see a picture of me and _her _I smile sadly at the picture and kiss it then head to the bathroom for a shower.

Gabriella's POV

I walk into the living room and see Troy and Michelle sitting on the couch with her cleaned up and ready to go watching Dora the explorer. I smile at the sight then Michelle spots me and runs over hugging me. "Mommy!"

I smile and bend down lifting her up. "Hi baby." I say as I kiss her cheek. "Okay so where we going?" I ask Troy. He smiles and stands up.

"Follow me." He says opening the door. I just sigh following not knowing what I am going to get myself into or what _he_ is going to get me into.

Sharpay's POV

We pull up to the park and get out only to be met by a swarm of paparazzi. Mark puts his arms around me covering me as we scurry to the stage which has a gate around it preventing the papz from getting in.

"Okay sound check!" Mark shouts as I hear the band start to play one of my songs. It just happened to be the song I wrote for _her._ I listen to the music as I sing the words to myself looking around at all the kids playing at the park.

As I watch all the kids playing happily with their family I start to get tears in my eyes. Mark apparently notices because next thing I know he's got his arms around me leading me to a chair. "What's wrong?" he asks sympathetically.

"What if I would have kept her?" I asks sobbing. "What would my life be like now?" I ask looking at him. He just sighs.

"Well you probably wouldn't be as successful as you are now." He says trying to make me feel better. All I can do is think back to horrible day.

Gabriella's POV

Troy took me and Michelle to Chucky cheese for lunch. I look over at him as he is helping Michelle eat her pizza. "I thought you had a surprise for me?" I asks raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I do, trust me. I just thought Michelle could use a surprise too." He says flashing his charming smile. I just laugh.

"Mommy can I go pway, pweeeeeeaaase?" Michelle asks me with a pouty face.

"Yeah mommy pweeeeeeaaase?" I look up and see Troy giving me the same exact face. I just shake my head giggling.

"Well how can I say no to those faces." I say causing them to jump up and run towards the play place. I just smile watching Michelle play. She reminds me so much of _her._ My mind soon drifts off to her and that dreadful day….

Sharpay's POV

I'm backstage getting my hair done when Mark comes up to me. "Okay Shar. You're up in 5 minutes." He says kissing me on the cheek. "You'll be awesome like always." He says smiling before walking out.

My hair stylist walks off and I look at myself in the mirror and take a huge breath. "Please welcome SHARPAY EVANS!!" I hear Mark yelling as the crowd goes wild. I smile then run on stage greeting the audience.

Gabriella's POV

After chucky cheese we pull up to the park and I turn to Troy. "Another surprise for Michelle?" I ask smiling.

He shakes his head and chuckles. "Nope this one is for you." He says as he gets out. I just watch him confused then step out of the car and see a concert taking place.

"Who's performing?" I ask as I grab Michelle out of her car seat.

"you'll see." He says as he grabs my arm pulling me towards the crowd. He pushes us through until we get into the front row.

I see a guy walk out onto stage and start talking. "Please welcome SHARPAY EVANS!!" I hear him yell causing me to snap my head around glaring and Troy. He just smiles innocently at me.

I turn back to the stage as I see _her_ walk out. "Good evening everybody! How you guys doing?!" she yells as everyone screams as loud as they can. I hear a little voice screaming and turn to see Michelle screaming with everyone else not knowing what is going on but still wanting to be apart of it.

I smile at her then turn my attention back to the blonde on stage watching her dance and sing around the stage looking amazing.

Sharpay's POV

I sang about 3 songs and everything was going great the crowd was yelling and screaming getting me even more pumped and there were still no signs of _her_.

I walk onto the stage after changing my outfit. I walk to the edge, standing in front of the mic. "Okay guys this is a song that I wrote for someone that I love very much." I say as the crowd starts yelling, apparently they like this song.

I hear the band start playing the soft slow music of the song I wrote for _her_. I look into the crowd as I am about to sing the first verse when I see her.

I suddenly freeze just staring at her as she smiles up at me. I soon realize I need to start and shake my head breaking me of my trance and start the song, never taking my eyes off her.

Gabriella's POV

'This is a song I wrote for someone that I love very much.' This sentence keeps running through my mind over and over as she sings never taking her eyes off me. 'is this song for me?' I think. 'no I'm sure she's already found someone else. I'm just getting my hopes up.' I think soon getting knocked out of my thoughts by loud cheering.

I look up and see Sharpay bowing and smiling blowing a few kisses at her fans. She takes one last look at me and walks backstage. I just stand there staring and the curtain she just walked through "what did you think?" I hear breaking me of my trance.

I shake my head and turn to see Troy holding Michelle staring at me. "uh…she…she was amazing." I stutter not being able to find the words to describe what I was feeling.

"Come on.' He says grabbing my hand pulling towards backstage.

I stop him. "No…Troy I can't." I say quietly. He just puts his hands on my shoulders.

"yes you can." He says looking me in my eyes. "There is a reason she is here performing today. You were meant to see each other again. Now come on." He says pulling me once more.

We get to backstage and see a very large man standing outside the curtain. "Who are you?" he asks with a deep voice.

"Uh I'm Troy and this is Gabriella. She's an old friend of Sharpay's." he says smiling at me.

The guard just laughs. "Yeah I'm sure she is."

"No seriously she is." Troy says getting a little angry that the guy won't let us in.

"You know how many times I've heard that?" he asks laughing.

I grab Troy's arm. "Come on Troy it's okay." I say a sadly. He just sighs and we walk back to the car driving back home.

The car ride is silent. Michelle is in the back asleep and I'm just to lost in my thoughts to say anything and Troy knows that. "I'm sorry you didn't get to see her." He says sadly finally breaking the silence.

I shake my head still looking out the window. "It's not your fault." I say watching the trees go by.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

We finally arrive back to the apartment and Troy carries a sleeping Michelle upstairs.

I'm sitting on the couch thinking when Troy walks in and sits by me. "She asleep and all tucked in." he says quietly.

"Thank you." I reply smiling slightly at him. He opens his mouth then closes it I guess not knowing what to say. He just moves over and wraps his arms around me as I began to cry into his embrace.

After a few minutes we hear knock on the door. He looks at me confused. "Expecting anyone?" he asks me. I shake my head and he gets up and answers the door.

Sharpay's POV

I walk up to me and Gabriella's old apartment hoping she still lives there, if not I'll feel like a total dumbass. I get to the room and knock softly on the door. The door opens revealing a tall brunette man. "Oh I'm sorry I think I have the wrong apartment.

He smiles at me. "Looking for Gabriella?" he asks grinning wide. I look at him confused and nod my head. "She's here." he says opening the door wide to reveal Gabriella sitting on the couch. I gulp and walk inside. "Gabriella." The man says causing her to look over at me.

Gabriella's POV

I look up at the door after hearing my name and see Sharpay! I look at her wide eyed as a small smile appears on her face. "I'll be in here." Troy says as he walks into the guest room. Me and Sharpay stand there staring at each other for ages.

"You um…The place still looks the same." She says I guess trying to start small talk. I just continue to stare at her not knowing what to say to her. I have so many emotions running through me right now.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I'm just going to go." She says as she quickly walks to the door.

"Why did you leave me?" I suddenly blurt out causing her to turn and look at me.

Sharpay's POV

I turn and look at Gabriella and see her with tears in her eyes. I look down thinking of how to answer. "I didn't want to." I say quietly.

"But you did." she retorts harshly causing me to look up at her.

"Gabriella you have no idea how I was feeling at the time!" I shout angrily.

"That's because you pushed me away! You wouldn't talk to me!" she shouted just as loudly as me.

I walked closer to her. "Because it hurt to talk Gabriella! I didn't mean to push you away but it hurt So much!" I yelled as I just break down sobbing. I then feel the familiar feeling of her arms around me I smile and sob into her embrace as we just sit in silence both thinking of that dreadful time…

_FLASHBACK_

_Gabriella's POV_

_I had just gotten off the phone with the police telling me to get to the hospital now that something has happened to Sharpay! I grab my jacket running out the door to the hospital. _

_I run up to the front desk demanding to see Sharpay. The nurse directs me to the room and run to it. As soon as I get there a doctor walks out. "What happened to her?!" I ask scared out of my mind._

"_Are you Gabriella?" he asks and I nod franticly. "Sharpay was….raped. I'm very sorry." He says sympathetically. _

_I feel my world crashing around me as I hear these words. "What? Is she okay?" I mutter out through tears. _

_He nods. "Yeah nothing major. A few cuts and bruises. She may be different mentally though. Rape is hard to recover from. Just let her know you are there for her." He says as I nod. "Go see her. She was asking for you." He says before walking away._

_I look at the door taking a breath composing myself before walking in knowing I will need to be strong for Sharpay._

_I walk in and see her lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. "Baby?" I ask quietly as I approach. She turn and looks at me with tears filling her eyes. I sit up on the bed and pull her into my arms as she cries on my shoulder. _

_A month after the incident. Me and Sharpay have not been doing so well. At first she would hardly ever talk to me. She was always closing herself up in our room. She wouldn't kiss me or anything. It was really hard, but I wouldn't even dream of losing her._

_After about two weeks though she started getting a little better. We still didn't talk much but she would let me hug her or kiss her every now and then. I took this as a good sign thinking it could only get better from there. I was wrong._

_About 6 weeks after the incident we were actually starting to get back into our old ways until….the phone call._

_We were sitting on the couch cuddle up watching TV when the phone rang. "I got it." I said as I pulled out of her embrace and reached over grabbing the phone. "Hello?"_

"_Hi is Miss. Evans there?" the voice asked. _

"_Yes just a minute." I replied handing the phone to Sharpay. She mouthed who is it and just shrugged._

"_Hello?" she asked. I just watched her as her face turned serious. I just wished I could hear what they were saying._

"_Is there something wrong?" I heard Sharpay ask as I looked at her with worry as she began to get tears in her eyes. "Okay…thanks." She said hanging up the phone. She then just sat there staring at the wall not saying a word._

_I moved over towards her. "What is it baby?" I asked quietly as I wrapped my arms around her. _

"_I'm…pregnant." She says brushing my arm off of her and getting up. I just sit there in shock as I watch her walk into our room closing the door._

_The pregnancy was really hard on both of us. Sharpay pretty much went back into her depression that I had worked so hard to get her out of. We fought all the time and other than that never talked. I still loved her though and thought after the baby was born everything would be okay and we could go into our old ways. I was wrong._

_The day she had the baby we actually acted like a couple again. I was there right by her side the entire 8 hours she was in labor. When I first saw the baby I was so happy. I looked up at Sharpay and saw her do something I hadn't seen her do in forever, smile._

_We were sitting in her hospital room holding the baby when the adoption lady walked in. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked Sharpay. Sharpay looked down and the baby and back up to the women. "Yeah it's for the best." She said as tears fell down her face._

_The women nodded and took the baby from Sharpay after we both kissed her goodbye. The woman said bye and walked out as I held Sharpay as we both cried._

_END FLASHBACK_

After a few minutes Sharpay's sobs turned into sniffles and she looked up at me. "I'm so sorry." She says with tears threatening to fall. I just hug her tight.

"I'm sorry too. I should have been there more for you." I say feeling guilty.

She shakes her head no. "You were perfect…I just kept pushing you away." I just smile at her and was about to say something when we get interrupted.

"Mommy?" I hear a quiet voice ask. I look up and see Michelle with her thumb in her mouth crying. I jump up and run over to her picking her up.

"What is it baby?" I ask stroking her hair.

"What are you yelling for?" she asks me almost crying.

"I'm sorry baby. we were just having a loud discussion. I say as she looks over at Sharpay.

"Who is she?" she asks me quietly burrying her head in my shoulder.

I look over to see a stunned Sharpay. "She's…an old friend. Why don't you go back to bed…I'm sorry for being loud." I say as Troy walks out.

"Hey I thought I heard you up." He says taking Michelle from me. I smile at him as he takes her back into her room. Then walk back into the guest room winking at me. I smile and turn to see Sharpay looking like she is lost in thought. I walk over to her and sit by her.

"You…have a daughter?" she asks after a minute. I nod my head slowly.

"Yeah."

"I was stupid to come here thinking you would take me back." she says quickly getting up walking towards the door. I turn to her confused.

"What are you talking about?" she turns and looks at me almost angrily.

"You have a daughter! And a husband! You have a perfect family!" she shouts causing me to laugh as she looks at me angrily.

"Troy is not my husband. He works with me he is like my best friend." I say as she still looks at me not convinced. "and he's gay. he has a boyfriend named, Chad." I say causing her to turn red.

"Oh." She says simply. I can tell she is embarrassed. "So how do you have a daughter?" she asks looking down.

I take a deep breath thinking it's now or never. "She's yours." I say simply causing her to look up at me with shock and confusion written all across her face.

"H…How?" she stutters out after a brief silence.

_FLASHBACK_

_Gabriella's POV_

_I walk into work that day with tears still streaming down my cheeks. I walk into my office and lay my head on my chair and begin to sob. I hear a knock, but I don't reply I then hear the door open and close. "Hey." I hear causing me to look up and see Troy._

"_Hi Troy." I say sadly. He walks over and kneels down beside me._

"_Are things still not going good between you and Sharpay?" he asks sympathetically. _

_I just shake my head. "We gave the baby up for adoption a week ago. I thought after that everything would be fine. But it's not. She moved out." I say as the tears fall freely again. He pulls me into a hug as I cry on his shoulder._

"_Why did she move out?" he asks me._

"_Her manager got her a great record deal in LA she said that's why, but she always got offered deals and never left me before. I know it's something else this time." I say still sobbing._

_He just rubs my back trying to soothe me. "Look she's been through a lot the last 9 months she just needs time." He says reassuringly. _

_I sit up and look at him. "I'm going to go get her." I say with determination._

"_Who?" he asks me confused. _

"_Our baby! that's who!" I say getting up I then turn to him. "Come with me?" I asks pleadingly._

"_Look I know your sad right now but are you sure you want that kind of responsibility right now?_

_I just nod my head. "I need to hold onto her somehow. I didn't even want to give up the baby. I wanted a baby with Sharpay, but she thought we weren't ready." I say looking down. "Please. I lost Sharpay I can't lose the baby too." I say pleadingly._

_He smiles and nods following me out the door to go get our baby back._

_END FLASHBACK_

"You adopted her?" she asks me unbelievingly. I just nod and smile. She thinks for a minute then smiles and looks towards the door. "That's my daughter?" she asks smiling. I again nod at her smiling. "Can…Can I see her?" she asks looking at me.

"Of course." I say pulling her up and walking into the bedroom. We walk inside and see Michelle sleeping peacefully in her bed. I look over and see Sharpay staring lovingly at her which caused me to grin.

"How hold is she? 3?" she half says half asks me. I just nod smiling.

"Her name is Michelle." I say causing he to look at me smiling.

"You gave her my middle name? why?" she asks unbelievingly.

"Well I was going to name her Sharpay, but then if my dreams did come true and you did come back it may be hard having to Sharpay's." I say quietly as she looks at me and smiles.

"She's beautiful." She says still staring at her.

I nod. "Of course she is. She looks just like you." I say looking at her. I see tears running down her face and I wrap my arms around her waist. "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing. I just…I can't believe I left you." She says turning in my arms facing me. She wraps her arms around my neck and I smile. "I love you." She says looking me straight in the eyes.

I smile getting tears in my eyes also. "I love you too." I say as she leans in and kisses me passionately. I almost melt in her arms. God I missed her kisses so much. I pull back and grab her hand. "Come on." I say quietly puling her out of Michelle's room and into mine…

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

I wake up the next morning feeling someone in my arms. I look down and see Sharpay sleeping peacefully with her head on my bare chest. I smile as I stroke her hair thinking of last night. It was amazing and greatly missed.

I get knocked out of my thoughts when I feel Sharpay stirring. I look down and see her flutter her eyes open and look at me then smile. I return the smile as she yawns and lays her head back on me letting out a little moan.

I giggle. "Last night was amazing." I say knowing we need to talk about what happens next.

She looks up at me smiling. "Yeah it was." She says nodding. All I can think about now is how we can make this work I mean she lives in LA and I live in New Mexico there is know way we could survive that. I mean that's if she wants to even get back together. Plus she will want to see Michelle.

"Bri?" I hear breaking me of my rambling thoughts. I look down and see her staring at me in thought. I just smile telling her to continue. "I want you and Michelle to move to LA with me." She says almost as if she read my thoughts.

I sit up thinking as she sits up also and wraps her arms around me. "I don't want to lose you again." She says kissing my shoulder. I smile and turn to her.

"What about my job?" I ask.

She smiles. "Well for one I'm rich enough to where you won't have to have a job, but you're a teacher and a great one at that. You can find a job easily there baby." she says confident in her plan.

I look at her smiling and nod. "Okay." I say causing her eyes to widen.

"Really?!" she asks me unbelievingly. I just nod and she hugs me knocking my down I just laugh as she kisses me passionately.

After another round of lovemaking we finally emerge from my room to see Troy and Michelle eating sandwiches. He smiles at me as we walk inside and I kiss Michelle and Sharpay sits next to her. "Sandwiches for breakfast?" I ask glaring at him.

He just smiles. "Um Gabi it's one o'clock he sates laughing. I look at the clock and see he was right.

"Oh." I say blushing. He just laughs and I roll my eyes. "I'm going to take a shower." I say before kissing Sharpay and walking to the bathroom.

I walk out and see Sharpay and Michelle talking and laughing on the couch which makes me grin wide. "Michelle guess what?" I say causing both her and Sharpay to look up at me along with Troy who was sitting across from them. "We are going to move into Sharpay's house." I say pointing to Sharpay.

She smiles. "Weally?" she asks excitedly.

I nod. "Yeah would you like that?" I ask causing her to smile and nod. Sharpay smiles and hugs Michelle then I walk over and sit beside Sharpay wrapping my arms around both of them.

A couple days later we pull up to Sharpay's house or should I say mansion. "Wow." I say causing her to laugh.

"I know." She says wrapping her arms around me. "Hey Michelle come here." Sharpay says taking her from me and walking inside the house. I follow and we walk into one of the bedrooms.

It was huge and painted pink with a pink, white and purple striped bedspread with everything in the room matching it. It also had a place in the corner with a wooden floor and a big mirror with a ballet bar and tons of ballet outfits. Another corner had a play makeup table with tons of make up and dress up clothes.

I look down and see Michelle smiling wide eyed. "Is this my room?!" she asks taking it all in. Sharpay just nods and Michelle smiles big and runs over and starts playing with the Barbie house that was in another corner.

I turn to Sharpay smiling. "This is amazing Sharpay." I say grinning hugely at my amazing girlfriend.

She smiles. "Only the best for our daughter." She says as she wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist.

"I love you." I say looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." She says before leaning in and kissing me. After a minute we pull back and smile at each other.

Sharpay's POV

After we pull back from the kiss Gabriella walks over and starts playing Barbie's with Michelle I smile watching them thinking life couldn't get any better. Gabriella looks up at me smiling causing me to smile back.

Michelle then looks up at me and says something for the first time that I will never forget. "Mommy!" she says looking at me. "Come play!" she says happily as I smile and walk over joining them.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGS

Okay so that's it! please review and tell me what you thought!


	2. New Story

Hey I wanted to say Thank you seriously for all of my reviews on this oneshot

Hey I wanted to say Thank you seriously for all of my reviews on this oneshot! I got a great response and I am very happy about that!

Okay I was thinking about making a story out of this it would have the same stuff as the oneshot just elaborated over chapters like it will be like when they were together in the beginning, the rape, them breaking up, their lives apart and then getting back together so just tell me if you think I should!

Peace!


End file.
